


Old House

by Harry1981



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad attempt at Horror, I think?, Open Ending, Scry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: Riya is alone in her house, on a rather dark night, reading a book. What is going to happen?





	Old House

**Author's Note:**

> Just an attempt in horror. I am not sure how this will turn out. Please give some feedback.

The human mind is truly, the scariest of them all.

It was a dark night. It wasn’t a new moon. No, it was just cloudy. Thunder rumbled over and over again and the tree beside the old Kothi got illuminated ever so regularly.

Riya, the daughter of the house, was sitting in the drawing room, holding a book open and reading it. She was a real beauty, as to say. Fair skin, black hair and a round chubby face. A small blanket was pulled over her shoulder and she bit her nails as she read the part where the hero, ever so foolishly, had decided to go to the villain’s lair alone.

Riya’s parents had gone to the city for a wedding function and all the servants had gone home early due to the storm. She had locked all the rooms and windows. The light of the living room, where she was seated, was the only one which was on.

She was just reading the part where Hero had ever so subtly turned the doorknob when she heard the crash on the first floor. Sitting up in an instant, she put the book down slowly and looked around. She had closed all the windows, had she not?

Taking her mobile phone, Riya opened the flashlight app and stood up. Slowly taking each step, she walked to the stairs. She pulled out an umbrella from the stand and slowly walked up the stairs, taking each step carefully.

All the rooms were closed, except the one at the start of the corridor. It was dark except the light Riya carried. With trembling hands, she switched on the light to find nothing.

There was nothing that was out of place. Everything was fine.

It must have been her overactive imagination.

As soon as Riya turned to switch off the lights, a loud bang was heard.

Riya turned in an instant. It had come from the end of the corridor. That was the guest room which had not been opened in days. Not switching off the light, she walked slowly to the end of the corridor, millions of scenarios passing through her mind. The most probable answer was that she had either forgotten or overlooked the room, wasn’t it?

As she opened the door, Riya saw that the window opening to the garden was indeed open. Just then, the lightning was seen and the clouds rumbled. The old peepal tree was once again illuminated, shocking Riya.

As the thunder passed, Riya found herself laughing. It was just a play of light. She swiftly walked to the end of the room and latched the window. There. No more banging.

She turned around, only to be met by a pair of glowing eyes. Riya froze. What was that?

As she heard a mew, she sighed a breath of relief. Just a cat. It must have jumped from the tree. There were a lot of cats around.

She picked up the stray and walked down hurriedly, closing all the doors she had opened and switching off the lights. She was nuzzling the cat when she entered the living room and froze.

There, standing behind the sofa where she was laying, were her parents. But not her parents. Their eyes were white, their necks twisted and their clothes bloodied.  They had the most emotionless smile ever.

Riya screamed.

Indeed, the human mind was scariest of them all.


End file.
